The present invention relates to a fast-fit device for fastening a mat to a carpet fixed to the passenger compartment floor of a vehicle.
The passenger compartment floor of vehicles, in particular cars, is normally carpeted, and, being subjected to hard wear, the carpet is normally covered with an easy-change mat of synthetic material. When simply placed on top of the carpet with no provision for preventing it from slipping, the mat not only fails to adequately protect the carpet, but is also a source of annoyance to the user.
Various mat fastening devices for preventing the mat from slipping with respect to the carpet are known, and which normally comprise a fairly large number of parts made of plastic material and fitted partly to the carpet and partly to the mat. Such known devices involve several drawbacks.
In particular, being fairly complicated, the parts fitted to the carpet and the mat call for high-cost molds and are not normally suitable for automated assembly; the devices are relatively expensive to produce, also on account of the large number of parts involved; and fitting the parts to the carpet and the mat and then connecting the parts together are fairly complicated time-consuming operations requiring skilled personnel.
It is an object of the invention to provide a highly straightforward, low-cost fast-fit device for fastening a mat to a carpet, designed to eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks typically associated with known devices.
According to the present invention, there is provided a fast-fit device for fastening a mat to a carpet fixed to the passenger compartment floor of a vehicle; the device comprising first fastening means fittable to said carpet, and second fastening means fittable to said mat; and being characterized in that said first and second fastening means click together.
More specifically, the first fastening means are defined by a single part having two flanges integral with a hub and positioned on opposite sides of said carpet.